leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
GS Ball
ボール |jtrans=GS Ball |art=None |sprite=None |gen=II |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The GS Ball (Japanese: ボール GS Ball) is a special and mysterious Poké Ball. Its design appears to be a reference to , the first core series games of Generation II, as the ball has the letters "GS" inscribed upon it and is colored both gold and silver. An NPC in mentions the GS Ball, claiming that it stands for greatest smith's ball (Japanese: ガンテツすごいボール 's Superb Ball) or Gold-Silver Ball (Japanese: ゴールドシルバーボール Gold-Silver Ball). In the games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Passive effect After obtaining the GS Ball, the player needs to take it to Kurt, who will analyze it for a day. After it has been analyzed and returned, Ilex Forest becomes restless, and the player must place it on the Ilex Forest shrine, which will summon a level 30 . Description |The mysterious Ball.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | (cartridge) | EventJP |- | (VC) | Goldenrod City Pokémon Communication Center/Pokémon Center |} |} Distribution In the original Japanese release of , players could obtain a GS Ball as an event item from the through the Pokémon Mobile System GB and the Pokémon News Machine at the Pokémon Communication Center in Goldenrod City. For the original Western localizations, the distribution event was adapted to the Goldenrod Pokémon Center but was never used. It is possible to use a modified version of the Celebi Egg glitch to spawn the GS Ball as a held item. In the Virtual Console releases, the GS Ball no longer requires an event distribution as in the original games. It can be obtained after entering the Hall of Fame upon exiting the Pokémon Communication Center in the Japanese version or the Goldenrod Pokémon Center in the Western localizations. GS Ball get JP.png|Receiving the GS Ball (Japanese version) GS Ball get.png|Receiving the GS Ball In the anime In the , Professor Ivy was the first character to possess the GS Ball. She called upon the help of to study it, but couldn't figure out how to open it. Ivy tried to open it with hacksaws, hammers, crowbars, power drills and lasers, but to no avail. At one point, Ash tried simply calling a Pokémon to be released, but this did not work. The ball also couldn't be transmitted via PC. In Pallet Party Panic, tasked with retrieving the GS Ball from Professor Ivy's laboratory, located on Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago, and bringing it back to Oak for him to study. Ash obtained it two episodes later, in Poké Ball Peril, and updated Oak on his progress. He put off completing the errand in the next episode so he could compete in the Orange League, a move which Oak approved. In Fit To Be Tide, scolded her for bouncing it up and down on its head. In A Way Off Day Off, Ash compared it to a standard Poké Ball while everyone else was sleeping. After a brief mention by Misty in The Underground Round Up, Ash finally gave Oak the GS Ball after returning to Pallet Town in A Tent Situation, but Oak put it away to examine later. The GS Ball was then last sucked in by 's Super Sucker. When the trio's balloon was torn, the GS Ball was rescued with all the other Poké Balls. In The Rivalry Revival, Oak's studies on the ball proved to be extremely difficult, with even admitting that no new information was gathered. Oak gave it back to Ash, asking him to deliver the GS Ball to Kurt of Azalea Town in Johto, a Poké Ball researcher and manufacturer. In Once in a Blue Moon, Ash took the Ball out to polish it when it is stolen by a . Ash, Misty, and chased after the Quagsire before getting the Ball back by the end of the episode. In A Shadow of a Drought, the trio arrived in Azalea Town, and Misty reminded Ash about the errand. The delivery was made in Going Apricorn!, and Ash broke the news to Oak in A Farfetch'd Tale. Its last appearance was in a flashback in Hour of the Houndour. In an interview with Masamitsu Hidaka in 2008, it was explained that the GS Ball was originally going to contain a that was to be the star of a large arc of the Johto saga. However, it was decided that Celebi would be the star of the fourth movie, so the story arc was viewed as redundant and shelved. The ball was left with Kurt with the hopes that viewers would eventually forget about it. For every episode of the anime's fourth season, Pokémon: Johto League Champions, three GS Balls are seen alongside the title card and the name of the episode. Each Ball is situated on a corner of the title card; there are two GS Balls on the two bottom corners and one on the top right corner. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The GS Ball was created by the Masked Man in the using a net made from the feathers of and to capture . Only the feathers of the two Legendary Pokémon could contain Celebi, and prevent their holder from suffering the ill effects of time travel. was able to use Pibu to destroy the ball and set Celebi free. Trivia * In the Korean versions of , the dummy item Teru-sama with ID 0x73 is labeled "GS Ball" (Korean: GS Ball). This item ID is the same one used by the GS Ball in Crystal and , and is called Teru-sama in Japanese and Western Gold and Silver. In other languages Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Equipment Category:Legendary artifacts Category:Poké Balls de:GS-Ball es:GS Ball fr:GS Ball it:GS Ball ja:ジーエスボール zh:ＧＳ球（道具）